


Re-population

by Chubloveandeggs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Clothed birth, Consentacles, Eggpreg, Eggs, Gen, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, for part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubloveandeggs/pseuds/Chubloveandeggs
Summary: A wanna be hiker (gender neural POV, body with cooch and breasts), runs into a tentacle monster that they take to be a dying species. So, they agree to help repopulate.
Relationships: gender neutral reader/endangered tentacle monster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 274





	Re-population

You’re not what anyone would call a professional hiker. If anything, you’re more like an idiot who strays from the trail and wanders in the woods with a vague direction of where you’re going. But, hey, you have a compass and know where the sun is supposed to be when you want to walk back, and those things haven’t failed you yet. You prefer the solitude of the “unexplored” parts of the forest, anyway, even if they’re just unexplored to you. There are all sorts of little animal homes, strange plants and trees, or objects left behind by someone who’d been there long before you. 

Today there hasn’t been anything so interesting yet; just the usual rustle of trees overhead as you enjoy the cool spring air. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, savoring the fresh smell of the woods and simple sound of footsteps crunching on leaves -

Until suddenly there aren’t any leaves beneath your feet, in fact there’s nothing at all. You let out a yelp of surprise and open your eyes in time to get a good view of the steep incline you’d walked straight onto without any sure footing. Despite your efforts to grab onto any stray branch sticking out, nothing on the way holds your weight. Thankfully you aren’t impaled on any sticks or brambles as you half-stumble half-fall down, eventually landing on your back at the bottom of the hill. 

You opt to just…stay there a minute. Though not cut up too bad you’re definitely sore, but hey, the view from down here is nice. 

The only thing that spurs you to even sit up is the feeling of something cool and wet slithering across your arm. 

Again you yelp and recoil, fearing that it’s a snake. But, once you see the source, it’s not like any snake you’ve ever seen. The color of the not-snake is a soft green, almost translucent, and as your eyes follow the incredibly long tendril you find that it’s attached to some kind of core of tentacles, peering at you from inside a hollow log. Your panic hasn’t receded quite yet, and as though sensing that, the tentacle that touched your arm pulls back slightly.

“…Hello?” You say, despite knowing you’re looking at some kind of animal.

Sure enough, all you get is a soft chittering from its direction. It doesn’t seem dangerous, right?

Slowly, due to your sore muscles, you pull yourself upright and take careful steps towards the thing. It doesn’t run away, to your surprise. Instead the curious tendril returns to kind of poke at your arm and shirt, making you laugh. “Alright, you surprised me, but you’re not so scary.”

You crouch down once you reach the hollow log to get a better look at the animal still exploring your upper body, now with more confidence as the tentacle wraps around your hand and arm. The next moment it isn’t just exploring; you feel it gently tugging your hand forward towards the bundle of squirming tentacles that part for you. Beneath the protective mass, your hand is placed onto what looks like…an egg sac? Semi-translucent, with dozens of golf-ball sized eggs held inside. Your brows furrow.

“O…kay. Why are you showing me this?” By now you’re starting to question the creatures’ sentience. 

Another tentacle lifts and pokes your stomach. 

It takes a moment for the meaning to click, and when it does your face flushes and you quickly pull your arm back. “H - hold on! You can’t just -! I mean, there has to be, like, more of you or something -?” But if there were, wouldn’t there be pretty widespread knowledge about weird tentacle creatures that live in the woods? It could very well be endangered if it needs a host to carry its offspring.

You lean back on your heels and chew on your lip, debating. Well…you have always been an animal lover, right? 

“I…I guess we can try it,” you say after a long pause, although laughing nervously.

You’re certain the thing can understand you because that spurs it to chirp in delight, and suddenly you’re knocked back by the eager tendrils launched at you. They waste no time letting you take your clothes off: anything that can’t be easily pulled off, like your shirt and shoes, is torn off despite your protests that you definitely need pants if you want to walk back to your car. On the bright side, the feeling of cool tentacles running all over your body is by no means unpleasant. Especially when they seem to know to go for your modest chest, rubbing against your nipples until they’re stiff and making you squirm. Two more dip between your now bare thighs and squeeze down as they pull them apart, exposing your cunt to the excited bundle of tentacles. 

As you try to catch up to what your own body is feeling, one of the tendrils helps itself to your gaping mouth, ignoring small whiles of protest and slithering into your throat. Any objections you have die down when you’re force-fed some kind of liquid that warms you from the inside out, replacing complaints with moans as you begin to suck on the appendage filling your mouth. 

Between your legs the treatment is just as skilled. As your arousal grows, a tentacle adds to it by rubbing over your clit and pussy lips, just teasing until between that and the aphrodisiac you find yourself rocking into its touch. Never in your life would you have expected to end up here, let alone enjoying it so thoroughly. Obviously this thing is meant to breed with humans, there’s no other way it would know to work you up like this. It goes on, two tentacles wrapped around each of your breasts and teasing your nipples mercilessly, one grinding against your clit until you’re impatiently trying to buck your hips for more friction. The creature must have been waiting for this, because only then does one of the limbs line itself up against your cunt.

Despite having a little more girth than you’re used to, between its own slimy body and how wet you already are it eases itself in without any resistance. You moan deeply around the tentacle lazily fucking your mouth, eyes fluttering. It slithers deep into your body until it hits your cervix, then pulls out, and thrusts back in. The pace it settles on seems more impatient now, but you don’t mind at all. Your world has narrowed down to the feeling of being used and filled by the tendrils cradling your body. Anybody could walk through the woods to find you naked and moaning, and that thought doesn’t make a single difference. 

It doesn’t take long for you to cum from this, eyes rolled back and groans still thankfully muffled by the tentacle in your mouth. To your relief, the limb in your pussy takes the contracting walls as a sign and stops, fully buried in you still. 

You’d almost forgotten why you were doing this to begin with, having been so wrapped up in pleasure, but you’re quickly reminded as something bigger presses against your entrance from within the tentacle. Turning your head you can see through the thin walls of the appendage the dozens and dozens of eggs lined up, just as the first one pops into you. Followed by another. And another. And you wish you could fully appreciate how apprehensive you are about whatever is going to follow but instead it just feels good as they travel up and somehow into your womb. They fill and stretch you out in a perfect way, pressing against sensitive nerves along the way that make you whine. It helps that the limb in your mouth helps you to another round of aphrodisiac, keeping you relaxed and plaint for the entire duration of the laying. 

By the time you realize through your lust-filled haze that there are no more eggs being pushed into you, your stomach has filled out considerably. Once only featuring a small chubby belly, you look at least halfway through a regular pregnancy, skin taut and heavy from the weight. Just running a hand over the newly formed dome makes you shiver in pleasure. 

The sun is beginning to set, you notice around this time, and with its job done the creature begins to retreat from your body and back into its log home.

“W - wait, these are staying in me? For how long?” You try to ask, but the bundle of tentacles does not respond in any way. 

“Well…shit.” 

You do your best to dress yourself, the old shirt you brought no longer covering your belly completely, and hurry back to your car before it gets too dark, hoping by now nobody will see you half-naked and pregnant with eggs running through the woods. 

–

To your relief and incredible inconvenience, it turns out the eggs don’t need incubated for very long at all. 

You find this out the hard way, however, as you walk down the aisle of a kind-of out of the way grocery store to avoid any familiar faces. It’s been about a week since your strange encounter in the woods, and your belly has grown pretty quickly with each passing day. You’ve gone from looking only a bit pregnant to nearly full term, and remaining decently clothed hasn’t been the easiest task. So, even now, your belly sticks out slightly under the sweatshirt you struggled to pull on earlier. For the time being, you thought this would all be settled and you could live with some normalcy.

Then, in the middle of the store, you’re nearly knocked off your feet by the feeling of your stomach and cunt both contracting. It doesn’t hurt, strangely, but it’s intense and you’re breathing hard the entire time. 

Some good samaritan comes up next to you to ask if you’re okay, but the feeling lets up enough for you to insist you’re fine and just need to go home. Right now. Your shopping cart abandoned, you hurry back to your car and set off not on the path home, but back towards the forest where you originally found the creature. You don’t have the first fucking clue what to do with these eggs once they’re out, but hopefully the original parent will. The drive is difficult as another contraction hits, and much to your dismay you feel your water break, too. 

“Please, god, don’t come out while I’m in the public part of the woods,” you groan, rubbing your belly as though to calm the eggs down.

By the time you pull up you’re able to walk reasonably, and do your best to play off any odd looks from families in the parking lot as though you’re just out for a jog, flashing nervous smiles and ignoring how your legs wobble. 

You waddle down the trail you recall taking last time, thinking that, hey, it’s been a minute since your last contraction, maybe it won’t be so hard getting back to that log? And as if on cue, you falter in your stride as you feel one of the eggs descend into your birth canal. Your cheeks flush red as you try to walk with your legs pressed together, dropping your gaze to avoid the lingering stares of a couple passing by going the opposite direction.

The eggs obviously grew during the last week, but now you really can tell they’re the size of tennis balls, maybe even bigger, as the first one tries to descend. But you hold firm and refuse to push, despite how much your body wants you to. 

You manage to get past the public trails without making a scene, and as soon as you know you’re out of sight enough to, you lean against a tree and moan. The whole thing is frustrating, and weirdly pleasurable, and you just want to push the damn thing out but you know you have to press on. You give a shuddering exhale and keep moving through the woods, willing the eggs to just go back up, but of course that doesn’t stop them. Eventually you realize to your own horror that the first egg is pressing against your entrance, only stopped for the moment by the underwear clinging tightly to your hips. You shudder at the feeling and force yourself not to stop again, knowing if you do the eggs will start tumbling out without restraint.

Finally you reach the steep incline you fell down last time, but this time you’re ready for it.

It’s almost worse, though, trying to keep your thighs squeezed together as you maneuver down the hill with the help of the trees dotting it. In fact, you nearly make it to the bottom, only a few yards away, but the last step is a bigger one that will force you to stretch your legs apart. By now you’re panting and drenched in sweat, desperate to get these things out of you, and in that moment you convince yourself that you can make it just fine. 

As soon as you lean out and reach for the next tree, the first egg pops out of your swollen pussy lips and you moan loudly, suddenly cumming as you cling to the tree trunk. Your fears come true and the next one is slowly pushing out behind it, despite the first being stuck in your underwear. You’re close enough to the end of the incline to abandon the careful footing and stumble to the solid ground, gasping as you rip your sweatpants off in time for the next egg to force itself into your straining panties. Finally, you can give into the instincts of your labor and push down on the eggs blissfully stretching your cunt. 

They start flowing out of you once the floodgate is properly opened. Your eyes roll back and you let yourself indulge in the pleasure of it, each contraction making you moan and roll your hips into the prolonged birth. It feels as though it takes forever for your pregnant belly to start deflating, realizing the squishy eggs must have been packed into you, and that’s why they pop out of your twitching pussy without you even pushing anymore. 

Finally, after losing count of how many times you cum and how long you’ve been laying in the leaves, writhing and moaning, you’re empty. 

In that time the tentacle beast has taken notice and you find it doting on the impressive pile of eggs sitting between your thighs, soaked from birthing fluids and your own cum. The creature chitters in what you hope is satisfaction, for all the trouble you went through. You’re not mad, though, not really. You’re just tired as you smile and pat one of the translucent limbs of the animal.

“There you go, buddy. Maybe we can do it again sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you got your rocks off! My blog is https://chubloveandeggs.tumblr.com/


End file.
